


I’m screwed

by Savage_sushi



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Artist Clarke Griffin, Best Friends, F/F, Football | Soccer Player Lexa (The 100), Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savage_sushi/pseuds/Savage_sushi
Summary: My name is Clarke Griffin and I’m screwed. Why am I screwed? Well I’m in love with my best friend. It’s not just a crush either it’s full blown head over heels love.





	1. I’m screwed

**Author's Note:**

> First story  
> English is my second language  
> Very short but it’s a start  
> Please don’t hate  
> If you hate, say what you hate

My name is Clarke Griffin and I’m screwed. Why am I screwed? Well I’m in love with my best friend. It’s not just a crush either it’s full blown head over heels love. 

I’m in junior year in high school and I met Lexa when I started high school. On the first day she looked a little lonely so I invited her to sit with me, Octavia and Raven. Since that day she has always sat with us. 

I met Octavia and Raven in kindergarten and we have been inseparable ever since. Octavia and Raven has always been closer so I was happy with being closer to Lexa. I finally got my own best friend. 

Lexa is on the varsity soccer team with Octavia and is really good, she can be captain but she doesn’t want to because she is to shy. 

I on the other hand am not a fan of physical activity and the only time I get in contact with it is P.E class and when I go to watch Lexa and Octavia’s soccer games. I express myself with art instead which should come as no surprise is my favorite subject. I spend most of my time painting and just shutting the world out. 

Over the years I started to like Lexa as more than a friend and that’s when I figured out I was bisexual. I came out to my parents and they were fine with it. I thought the crush would pass but much to my annoyance it just grew stronger. When Lexa came out to me as gay, I thought I had a chance but then my heart sank to my stomach when she said she liked a girl called Costia. That night I felt heartbroken and cried myself to sleep. She knew I liked girls, so why didn’t she like me. But I had to be strong and be there for her as a best friend. So every time she talked about Costia I would just put on the best fake smile I could and just nod and agree. 

Raven and Octavia don’t know I like Lexa and I can’t tell them because they are my friend just as much as Lexa’s. Maybe they know I’m not really sure but I haven’t actually said it to them. 

Yesterday, when I were at her house for our weekly sleepover, she said that she and Costia were official. They had been dating for a while but hadn’t been officially together. I was crushed, I had still hold on to a glimmer of hope but now that was all gone. I made up some bullshit excuse about being sick, which I don’t even know if she bought, and went home because I couldn’t stay there. I went home and cried yet another time until I fell asleep. 

So here I am now, in bed on a Saturday at noon, exhausted, with no plans on getting up and a couple of notifications on my phone. One of them being from Lexa. 

Lexa: Are you okay?

I honestly don’t know what to answer her. Am I okay? I don’t know how long I can go on and pretend it’s not killing me. I have to talk to someone one about this, maybe I should just tell Raven and Octavia. Hope they don’t get mad and say something about ruining the group. 

Damnit! Why can’t I get over someone who will never love me back. 

I’m Screwed


	2. I need help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have to tell O and Rae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter  
> Basically just a dialogue  
> Also a short chapter   
> Will probably only write short chapters  
> Tell me what you think

“What was so important we had to hurry over her Clarke?”

It’s been a week since Lexa and Costia became official and it has not been easy. So I decided to give up and tell O and Rae. So now we are all in my room, O laying on the bed, Raven in my desk chair and I sitting on the foot of the bed. 

“Yeah, well you see. Eh. I have to. Uh, It’s like this. I want to tell you something. “

“Well spit it out princess” Raven says a bit annoyed. 

“I told you not to call me that”

“Don’t rush her Raven”

“Thank you O”

“Well what it is?” Octavia says in a reassuring voice. 

“Uh, never mind it’s stupid” I say as I look down

Raven stand up walks over to me and lays her hands on my shoulder and when I meet her eyes says “Oh come on it can’t be more stupid than Octavia”

“Fuck you Rae”

Raven flips her of without looking away from me. “What is Clarke? Are you okay?”  
I take a deep breath. Okay, here goes. 

“I am in love with Lexa” I say barely above a whisper. I don’t even know if they heard. 

“YOU ARE WHAT?” Octavia screams. 

Well they definitely heard me. 

“I knew it” Raven claims looking smug. 

“NO YOU DIDN’T” Octavia screams. 

“Why are you screaming?” Raven asks. 

“I Don’t know” Octavia says lowering her voice mid sentence. 

“I need new friends” I state in a low voice. 

“To late. You are stuck with us” O says

“And you love us” Raven adds. 

“Yeah. We’re annoying for life”

“Preach”

“Guys. Stop it”

“Right. What were we talking about? Uh...oh that’s right Lexa. So you are in love with her?”

“Yes”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes of course I’m sure. I love everything about her. I love how she is this amazing soccer player who works out all the time and is easily the best player on the team, no offense O”

“Offense taken” 

“but she is to shy and humble to see it. I love her weird taste in music, how she doesn’t listen to rap expect Eminem who is her all time favorite artist. She listen to a lot of slow and romantic songs, with James Arthur and Gavin DeGraw, but her favorite song is Eminem’s FACK which is the farthest thing from a love song. I love her smile and the way she–“

“Alright! We get it, you love her” Raven interrupts. 

“Are you gonna tell her?” Octavia wonders. 

“What? I can’t do that. She is with Costia.”

“Okay, So what are you gonna do?”

“I don’t know” I state in a low voice with theirs forming in my eyes. 

“Maybe you need to spend less time with her? You spend every second with her. How are you going to get over her if you are always with her?”

I feel I tear running down my cheek “Maybe you’re right. Some time apart might be good.”

“Of course I’m right”

I wipe away a tear. “I feel stupid for crying”

Raven hugs me and says. “Oh Clarke we have been over this, O is the stupid one.”

Octavia smacks Raven with a pillow. “Fuck off Rae!” And I cant help but smile at my stupid friends. 

 

 

I decided to not spend so much time with Lexa so naturally I’m basically avoiding her. She is sitting with Costia at lunch so that makes it easier(The avoiding, not the jealousy). I don’t even know if she’s noticed, which makes me feel even worse. I’m supposed to be her best friend and she doesn’t even care. It’s Friday and I’m sitting with O and Raven at lunch. 

“So what are you guys doing tonight?”

“Rae! You said you would go with me to buy shoes”

“Oh fuck, that’s right”

“Did you forget?”

“No of course not” 

“Yes you did you bitch”

“Gasp, did you call me a bitch. I’m hurt and now I won’t go with you”

“Stop it Rae, you promised”

“Fine” Raven turns to me. “So Clarke what are you doing tonight?”

“What are you talking about? it’s Friday, it’s movie night”. 

“With Lexa?”

“Yeah of course”

“Is that a good idea?” 

I look at her with a confused look “Why wouldn’t be.......Oh shit I can’t do that. I have to cancel.”

Octavia stands up “Smart. I have to get to class but will you guys be at my game later?”

“Of course O” 

Should I tell Lexa that I can’t do movie night at the game? Maybe I’ll just text her. I think I can avoid her at the game. Maybe she won’t notice me. Great now I feel worse again. Fuck, I have to stop thinking about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Eminem

**Author's Note:**

> Was it terrible?


End file.
